


Pure Oxygen/纯氧

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 写在前头，接受能力不强的不要点开，设定照例Cuntboy，阿黑颜警告，想知道但丁阿黑颜是什么样子，可以找蒙德斯掏心的动图当做参考。以及关于标题，吸入纯氧会导致精神错乱，不敢直接写某些东西所以打个擦边球，恶魔毒素真是个好东西。





	Pure Oxygen/纯氧

这事要从哪里说起?  
但丁努力想让自己保持清醒，便从这天早上回忆起：他吃了一块隔夜的披萨，凉透了的芝士味道不是很好；电视机里还播放着晨间新闻，无非又是一些关于恶魔的事情——东区，是了，东区港口成了魔族在人类世界的新巢穴。随即他联系了凯特，他们总是自发组织这样的剿灭任务，只是这一次他没有让凯特跟来。

因而这就是没有人照看后背的结果。

他躺倒在地面上，叛逆落在一米开外的地方，他只要挪动一些就能将其拿在手里，可这一米此时在他眼里根本是不可能达到的距离，无法控制四肢的感觉让他感到既无助又恼火。恶魔挡住了他的去路，他便只能与之对视，一边读取那线形瞳孔中的攻击讯号，一边被迫无动于衷。  
想来他是不至于沦落到这种地步的，可他被毒针刺中，由于自己的轻敌而没有提起重视，不料想这毒液是他的拿非利体质无法降解的，走着走着便觉得双膝发软，体内生起一股滚烫的热度，烧得他脏器俱焚，骨头里仿佛有蚂蚁啃咬，等他昏昏沉沉地再睁开眼时，已然是要被这些畜生分食的局面了。  
好在这个对他保护过度的人类女孩为他做了万全的准备：符咒与圣水，现在看来倒也不是没有派上用场。但丁将圣水洒在了身上，让这些恶魔短时间内还无法靠近他，可圣水在空气中蒸发，慢慢地就失去了它的效用，于是包围圈正逐渐缩小，他也只能虚弱地吐出一句脏话：“滚开……”起不到任何的威慑作用，倒是让他认识到了自己的绝境，连骂人也如此绵软无力，即使是一只蚂蚁也不会被他吓到。  
在麻痹感终于退了去之后，那些迟来的感觉开始一股脑地反馈回来，他倒下时撞到了肩膀，放在平时不过是小磕小碰，如今却有些疼痛难忍了。若只是这些他也倒能够忍受，可他不确定这毒是否还有些催情作用，叫他不由自主地夹紧了双腿，对于私处的挤压和摩擦让他食髓知味，不仅没有得到缓解，还让他对性有了更加强烈的渴望。衣衫湿漉漉地粘在身上，乳头因此挺立起来，在胸口起伏间轻微地摩擦着布料，让他感到一阵难耐的麻痒。如果不是生命安全要放在头一位，只怕但丁立刻就要在这间满是灰尘的仓库里打起滚来，他想要放声大叫，在自己胸部上狠狠地揉搓一番，三根手指一齐操进穴里，这些淫荡的想法一刻不停地侵犯着他的脑子，让他近乎疯狂地渴望性爱。  
他大汗淋漓地喘着粗气，手指蜷曲着抠挖地面，疼痛尚且能够让他清醒一点，让他不至于现在就把手指塞进他该死的阴道里，那个地方正像坏掉的水龙头一样淌着淫水。  
这是绝佳的复仇时机，但丁想道，但不是他的，而是这些恶魔的，死于他手下的兄弟姐妹将在此刻得以安息。他只是祈祷自己能被吃个干净，否则肢体留在了这里，旁人要发现他死时还发着骚，阴道里满是未流尽的黏液，叫他死后还遭受羞辱，他不要干这样丢人的事。  
“我真没想到。”仓库里突然响起另一个人的声音，但丁怀疑自己是否幻听，但他仍然偏了偏头，却看见恶魔从他周围退了去，银白色头发的男人出现在他的视野当中，阎魔刀的刀镡闪着刺眼的金属光泽。  
“我的弟弟，你感觉如何？”他一点也不想见到这张脸：颓废的、满是伤痕的，在他陷入困境时露出幸灾乐祸的神色。维吉尔踩住了他的肩膀，恰好是他倒下时撞到的那一边，但丁忍不住痛叫出声，他攥住了男人的裤脚，瞪着眼睛，仍然是那副桀骜不驯的模样。  
他不知道他们是不期而遇，还是维吉尔在守株待兔，但他毫不意外维吉尔会在此时落井下石，将他像垃圾一样踩踏在脚底，还要用力地碾上一碾，他只要露出一丁点痛苦的表情，这个变态的家伙就会像寻到了乐子似的，只在这时那双死水一样的蓝眼睛才会恢复一些神采。

但丁咧了咧嘴，扯出一个不屑的笑容来：“比你要好多了。”

他随后意识到维吉尔并没有为此感到恼火，男人似乎被其他的事情吸引了去。而事实上，他无法确信自己有没有在夹着腿或者扭动他的屁股，他只是感到维吉尔的手莫名其妙地摸上来，手指隔着裤子陷进肉缝里，他的身体立刻就不受控制地颤抖起来，在对方粗鲁的手法下咬牙切齿地喘着气。  
性器官上直接的刺激让他头昏脑胀，甚至只是隔靴搔痒般摩擦了几下阴道口就让他达到了高潮。潮吹液将他的裤子浸湿了一片，维吉尔为此说了些什么话，但丁没有听清，他的感官开始出现了紊乱，耳鸣让他觉得自己的脑袋里像是装了两个汽笛。他或许挣扎了，或许没有，或许是自己迫不及待地贴了上去，他只能意识到自己嘴上还没有投降，还在被掰开了双腿时不停地重复一个单词：“不、不、不……”  
“你在说些什么？”维吉尔故意装作没有听到。  
他便用尽全力地大吼：“我说不！你这个……婊子养的，滚远点！”而维吉尔居高临下地望着他，甚至连眉头也没有皱上一下，“那你打算怎么解决？”他的语气异常平静，竟像是兄弟间的正常交谈，但丁叫他停，他便停下来，以一种冷眼旁观的态度看着他的弟弟在毒素的折磨下痛苦地战栗。但丁没有再那样清醒地回答他，而是眼神愈发呆滞，呼吸变得沉重又迟缓，想必是毒液扩散到了大脑里去，速度如此之快，转眼间就像是完全变了一个人，双手也不听了使唤，竟在他面前不知廉耻地自慰起来。  
“舒服吗？”维吉尔语气戏谑地问道。

但丁虽然丢失了理智，但尚且还知道做出回应，他双眼痴迷地紧盯着他面前的男人，像是飞蛾追逐火光一样不管不顾地想要向其靠近，一开口发出的都是些变了调的声音：“舒服……啊啊……好舒服……”紧接着又口齿不清地说了些胡话，对着维吉尔热情又淫荡地呻吟了一番，阴蒂被揉搓得又红又肿，在这期间不知高潮了多少次，但仍然对性有着病态的渴求。  
此时在他眼里，维吉尔是他视野中唯一有颜色的东西，像是包裹着金色光芒的太阳神，对他的每一次触碰都是在创造神迹。紧接着粗大的阴茎贯穿了他，将他灵魂与肉体上的缺口一并填满，他的四肢都在这理想结局中化为了泡沫，轻飘飘地飞往天空。  
而在维吉尔眼里，揭示了这一切不过是但丁的幻觉，现实是他并非神明，但丁也并没有得到解脱。他正强暴他的孪生弟弟，阴茎将窄小的肉穴撑开，阴道口由于唐突的插入而撕裂，缓慢地愈合之后只留下一道湿漉漉的、混着些血液的痕迹，两瓣阴唇放荡地绽开着，将维吉尔的罪状看得一清二楚。阴道在不间断的摩擦中痉挛起来，龟头在此时重重地滑向宫颈，让但丁疼痛地蜷起了身子，声音陡然拔高几分。  
“啊——好深、不要……不……”他不知所措地甩着头，在接连不断的高潮中双眼上翻，几乎要在这猛烈的性快感中晕厥过去，同时却又快乐地叫个不停，吐出舌头像条母狗一样喘气。

清澈的液体冲出尿道口，分不清楚究竟是潮吹液还是尿液，抑或是两者混杂。但丁已经完全失去了生理上的自控能力，精神状态也在毒液的浸润下彻底脱离正常的轨道，他从未感受过这样无与伦比的极乐，仿佛有电流从结合处源源不断地输往全身。他只希望维吉尔能够永不停歇地操他，让他一直都飘在天上，而这就是他的心之所向，是他生来便应该遭受的对待。

“醒过来。”但丁隐约地听见有人呼唤他，随即巴掌落在他的面颊上，这让他呛到似的呜咽了一声，他迷茫地转了转眼睛，仍然不能够精准地聚焦。维吉尔的呼吸喷打在他脸上，热烈的目光几乎要灼伤他的皮肤，他与男人长久地对视，然后突然地、他的思想变得格外清晰，像是灵魂被倏地拉回了肉体，他在一阵有力又快速的撞击中发出一声困惑的哀鸣，精液浇在子宫里，让他在幻想的余韵中再次飘飘欲仙。

从中毒反应中彻底恢复过来之后，方才发生的事情他一概忘记，甚至不记得维吉尔是否真的来过，只是感觉到有粘稠的液体从阴道中淌出来，大腿根上还有指痕未消——想来维吉尔确是来过了。但丁疲惫地眨了眨眼，心口不知被怎样的情感充塞，膨胀着挤压肺管，让他吸入纯氧般缓慢地窒息。


End file.
